


Up in the Air

by Arukou



Series: Tumblr Archive [35]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, D/s undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Tony's closet toy stash and is immediately curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/post/135691198441/up-in-the-air).
> 
> For Stony Bingo prompt "kink: sex toys."

Steve woke slowly, which still felt strange for him, but was feeling less and less strange the more times he woke up in Tony’s bed. It was stretching some sort of muscle he’d never even known was tense, being with Tony. His mind was clearer, his thoughts less panicked with all the things that send him spiraling into dark days in his apartment with all the blinds drawn.

Clint said it was him finally getting laid. Natasha punched him every time he mentioned it. She said it was Steve having a non-SHIELD emotional outlet. He wasn’t so sure on that either. Sam said it was a mix of brain chemicals that generated tranquil feelings; they’d change and evolve the longer he and Tony were together. Steve quietly thought it was all bullshit. 

For him is was that Tony allowed him to be who he was. Once they’d gotten over their initial posturing (and been trapped together in a crushed quinjet for twenty hours) it was hard to hide from each other. Tony saw Steve’s bullshit because Steve saw Tony’s. There was no hiding between them, couldn’t be. It was like it’d been with Bucky, right down to the (self-destructive) protective streak.

But no self-destruction this morning. Just the last lingering bruises of a love bite over his pec (Tony would have hickies still dark as a plum) and a pleasant looseness in his hips and shoulders. Tony was already in the shower—Steve could hear the steam and smell the soaps—so he lazed in bed, eyes darting around Tony’s bedroom.

The closet was open a crack, so Steve rose to steal some boxers and a sweater. He liked the idea of wearing Tony’s clothes—their hips were the same size and Tony’s sweaters would be short and tight on him, riding high and showing that line of muscle Tony seemed so fond of. Steve slipped into the closet and JARVIS hit the lights for him. Rows of neatly pressed suits, shelves of band T-shirts, rolled up ratty jeans, so many shoes Steve couldn’t even begin to fathom (He’d fallen for another peacock, goddamnit. Peggy had been the only sensible lover in his entire lifetime after all.) silk ties, belts, cufflinks, sunglasses, all arranged in neat rows going deep into the closet.

“Underwear, JARVIS?” Steve asked, though he was already poking through the drawers, exploring and touching all the fine fabrics, taking in the colors.

“Third dresser in, lowest drawer, Captain.”

Steve meandered his way there and began sifting down the drawers. Socks. Undershirts. Rope.

He nearly moved on without a second glance, but then his mind caught up. He reopened the drawer he’d been about to close, and studied the contents. Red rope that was smooth against his skin when he touched it. Satin blindfold. Padded handcuffs. Steve was mystified until beneath the handcuffs he found the silicon cock. It was…intimidating. Larger than him. Larger than Tony. Frankly he felt a little nervous just looking at it. Beneath that a little blue figure eight with a strange contraption in the middle. Given the dildo, Steve was starting to guess what this might be for. Another dildo, this time made of glass, artfully decorated with blue rings. Several differently sized silicon objects shaped like rounded conical arrowheads. But then the most beautiful thing in the drawer. A black T-shape, done up in swooping curves. The long bar of the T was thick, swirled artfully, cast in silicon. The cross-bars were in a light S-shape, one with a ring and one which widened and rounded into a tiny knob.

Steve studied the beautiful little object intently, tracing the curves of it with his fingers. He wasn’t even quite sure how it was used (though he had a few ideas). It was just the shape of it, so elegant in its design.

“Steve?” Tony called from the doorway, and then he caught sight of him and his expression transformed in an instant.

It was easy to read, now that Steve knew what to look for. More than a hint of lust, but also fear, doubt, second-guessing, worry. Steve shifted until he was facing Tony at a closer angle, enough for Tony to see his half-hard cock.

“The dildos, I get. What’s this one do?”

Tony’s eyebrows went up, but he hid his shock well otherwise, leaning easily against the doorjamb and crossing his arms. “You want to find out?”

“Hell yes I do.”

Tony extended a hand and Steve took it, trying not to be embarrassed by his bareness or eagerness. In cover of darkness it was easier to be what he wanted to be in bed. By daylight, everything felt a little more real, a little more like his flaws were showing. Tony twirled Steve onto the mattress in a move that was positively suave and then crouched down so he was nearly level with Steve’s erection. He smiled at it, said “hello beautiful,” and then looked up at Steve with a softer expression.

“So do you want to try it, or do you want to use it on me?”

“I don’t know. I’m not even sure what it is.”

Tony held out his hand expectantly, and Steve passed the toy over, feeling a blush crawl down his shoulders. Tony was always so forthright about sex, and it was still a new thing for Steve, discussing body parts and consent and bedroom talk. Tony had taken a very clinical approach with the whole sex education thing, and in a weird way, it was almost more arousing than all the four-letter epithets.

“This is a prostate massager.” He pointed at the swirled section. “This part goes inside you with this curved part facing your prostate. This–“ he pointed to the little knob “–snugs up behind your balls and stimulates your perineum. And this–“ he slipped his finger through the ring “–is to make it easy to remove if you’re flying solo.”

“How do you use it?” Steve said, and he felt his cock bob between his legs. The movement caught Tony’s eye and he leaned forward to kiss the tip. Steve hissed through his teeth, fingers clenching the edge of the bed.

“Gorgeous,” Tony murmured, and then looked up again. “You can operate it manually with a finger slipped through the ring, but that’s boring when you’ve got muscles like yours. The other way to operate it is with your pelvic and sphincter muscles, and that’s the best, really. Getting off without even a touch.”

Steve sucked in a breath and looked down at the little swooping curl of a toy.

“So, you or me, Steve?”

“Me. Please, I want to, can I…” Steve couldn’t even finish a sentence. There was something about the thought of it, getting off for Tony without even touching himself.

“Of course,” Tony said, and then shed his towel entirely. “Lie back for me, Steve.”

Steve did as he was told, letting Tony shift him further up the bed and rearrange his limbs. “On your side, that’s it.” Tony hitched Steve’s top leg up and began petting over his thighs, his exposed hip and rib, his ass. He never touched his cock, and in some ways, that was almost worse, what with the way it was already jumping for attention. “Shhh, patience, Steve. Good things to those who wait and all that.”

Tony left his side for a moment and retrieved the lube, returning with the bottle and also with towels and pillows. Steve thrust down eagerly on Tony’s first intrusion, slipping onto his finger and groaning into the sheets. “That’s it, Steve. You’ll love this. Promise.” For a minute, Tony just thrust shallowly into him, light, almost insubstantial, not what Steve wanted at all.

“Please. Please, Tony, I’m ready. Just…I want it. I’m ready.”

Tony ignored him though, and ran a featherlight touch over the space between his balls and ass and Steve whimpered at the touch, shifting his hips to try and feel more. Tony shifted with him though, ignoring his demands entirely.

After five minutes of teasing, Tony removed his finger with hardly any warning and pressed the toy to Steve’s hole. It was already slick with lube, smooth against his skin, and he moaned as Tony ran it the length of his perineum and back. “God, please, please, please, I’m ready, I’m–“

Tony slid the toy in and Steve cried out sharply, pressing back. He whimpered with disappointment when he discovered it was insubstantial, already settled before he’d even begun to feel it, not nearly as satisfying as having Tony inside.

“Shhh,” Tony said, running gentle touches over his ass. “Patience, remember? Now, up for me.”

Tony shifted Steve again until he was on hands and knees, and then piled pillows beneath his chest, though none close enough to brush his dangling cock. Confusion permeated Steve’s mind; he couldn’t quite process how this was supposed to work (Sex involves penises so why isn’t he touching my cock?), but Tony’s hands were sure and unyielding.

When Steve was settled, Tony returned to his ass with those damnable featherlight touches—fingers brushing over skin, breath warm against his thigh, lips ghosting the crests of muscle and bone, the bare scratch of a beard. They’d never done anything quite like this and Steve was enjoying it but at the same time he hated it. Pressure was building within him, the erection between his legs growing more insistent the longer it went unattended. Once, he reached for it to try and take care of it himself, but Tony slapped his hands away and just said “patience” again.

“You’re one to talk,” Steve growled through gritted teeth, but Tony just laughed against his skin.

“For this, even I’ll take a little time, Steve.” His teeth were a sharp sting against Steve’s ass cheek, and then they were gone. “You remember what I said about muscle?”

Through his haze of want, Steve tried to remember. Tentatively, he bore down on the toy and felt it shift. It wasn’t much, barely a movement at all, but it zinged up Steve’s spine like fire. He cried out and fell further into the pillows, which only resituated the toy inside him. He clenched again, flexed his pelvic floor, and felt the little knob dig into his perineum like the sweetest caress. “Oh god.”

“That’s it, Steve. Beautiful.” As Steve worked his muscles around the toy, he was aware of Tony shifting on the bed. He turned his head, and found Tony there, sprawled back and watching raptly, hand working over his own erection.

“Tony. Tony, Tony, let me, I wanna touch you, suck you…something please…” Anything to take away from the heavy weight of his own erection and the maddening fire growing in his spine as the toy did its work.

Tony’s glassy eyes moved to Steve’s face, and his hand started working faster. “You wanna suck me?”

“Please!”

“Come first.”

Steve moaned aloud, and turned his face away, unable to bear the sight any longer. He clenched down hard on the toy, willing it to make him let go, and felt his sweet spot burn brighter, the space behind his balls on fire with pleasure. Tony’s fingers ghosted his spine and he came, clenching down hard on the toy, but there was something different.

Panting and quivering with release, Steve glanced down and saw that he was still hard, the towel beneath him completely clean. He gaped and shifted and the toy made him nearly collapse it felt so good.

“Beautiful,” Tony murmured, and crawled closer, moving so that his erection bobbed beneath Steve’s nose. Steve didn’t wait, just descended and sucked, licking at the salty precome and working his tongue over the head. Above him, Tony moaned and ran a hand down his spine, fingernails scratching deliciously.

Through it all, Steve’s ass fluttered around the toy and he whimpered helplessly as his muscles strained beneath its touch, and his cock dangled beneath him, throbbing with the need to release.

“That’s it, Steve. Like that. Oh god, baby, that’s so…” Tony’s fingers combed through Steve’s hair, urging him down over Tony’s cock. He swallowed as deeply as he could and Tony cried out, a short sharp bark in his throat, and then he came, spilling over Steve’s tongue.

“Perfect, Steve. So gorgeous. God your mouth feels good.”

Steve licked until Tony was clean and going soft, and cried out when Tony drew away, shifting back to Steve’s ass. The first touch of his fingers was lightning and Steve came again at once, clenching around the toy and fading away in his mind. He only came back to himself when Tony touched his cock with that same horribly teasing edge. His skin burned in its wake, cock jumping between his legs as his muscles fluttered.

Tony’s lips touched the divot over Steve’s left ass cheek and his fingers clenched over Steve’s cock decisively, squeezing once, and Steve released, balls clenching up to his body as his ass clamped down on the toy. His mind went white and he shivered, blind with the pleasure of it.

He came back to himself to find Tony gently removing the toy. Somehow Steve had collapsed down onto his side, cock soft against one leg, come splashed over his thigh and onto the towel. Tony kissed his hip and then slid the towel out, carrying it away. Steve watched this all from a far place, body gone soft and hot with the aftermath, ass still clenching, even though there was nothing there now.

“What’d you think?” Tony asked, sliding back onto the bed and facing Steve, soft smile on his face.

“Can we do that again?”

Tony blinked and then laughed. “Maybe not today, but yes, we can do it again. Maybe you can try on me next time.”

Steve shivered at the thought of it, and his cock gave a valiant attempt to harden again, but the lassitude in his bones, just made him want to curl up like a cat in the sun. He hummed and reached blindly for Tony, sighing with pleasure when he caught him and pulled him close.

Tony nuzzled into his neck and threw an arm over his waist. “Guess I’m calling in sick today,” he murmured, lips warm against Steve’s collarbone. “The dreaded Captain Cuddle disease.”

Steve hummed again and hooked his leg over Tony’s hips, sinking into the blankets.

“If you liked that,” Tony said sleepily into his neck, “wait until I pull out the cock rings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/) for more fanfiction and nerdery.


End file.
